pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Rui
Vs. Rui is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Orre. It aired 11/3/2018. Story Ian and Claydol float to the edge of Pyrite Town, him hopping off it and returning it. He heads towards Cail’s spot, where he sees him sitting on his bike, chatting with Rui. Ian: (Annoyed) Cail. Cail: (Innocently) Hey hey Ian! Been watching your bike, just like you said! Been picking up chicks left and right. Love this sweet thing! This one says she knows you. Rui turns to Ian, stomping towards him in a huff. She gets right in Ian’s face, him not flinching or backing up. Rui: Finally found you, ya jerk! You’ve got some nerve leaving a lady like me waiting! Ian: What do you want? Rui: (Scoffs) Isn’t it obvious, you ditz? I, want, my, PURRLOIN! The one that you stole from me! Ian: It was a Shadow Pokémon. A Pokémon that had— Rui: Its heart artificially closed to become a battle machine. Yeah, I’m aware. I’m the one who requested it in the first place! Ian’s anger spikes, though his facial expressions don’t give anything away. If Rui notices, she doesn’t back down. Cail becomes visibly nervous. Cail: Uh, I’m just gonna take my leave. Pleasure as always, Ian. Cail takes off in a sprint, Ian and Rui staring each other down. Ian: You let them do it. Rui: (Snarky) So you can actually comprehend what others say to you! Yeah, they came into town, promising power to those without it. Give us on the street a chance. I volunteered to have my Purrloin get stronger! Ian is now fuming, as Rui rolls her eyes. Rui: Okay, enough with the intimidating aura already. You’ve made it clear that you disapprove. Ian gasps in surprise, being genuinely shocked. His angry aura diminishes. Ian: You can sense aura? Rui: No, I can see it. But don’t change the subject! You have no clue what it’s like to live on these streets! To have to fight, scavenge, and do whatever necessary to survive! That Shadow Pokémon was my only chance to win the Colosseum battles to earn money! To make enough to get out of this toxic town and become somebody! Ian: You ever hear of the Muskateers of Pyrite? Rui: Huh? Who hasn’t? Any local knows all the trouble they caused… (Stops in realization) You know of them? Ian: I was one of them. I lived on these streets, same as you. I know exactly how you feel. But that is no excuse for doing what you did to your Pokémon. How did you obtain Purrloin? Rui: (Scoffs) I’m not telling you! Ian: Then my answer is no. Rui backs up a bit, looking uneasy and cautious. Rui: So, if I tell you how I first got it, you’ll give it back? Ian: Depends on your response. Rui twiddles her fingers together, no longer meeting Ian’s eye. Rui: (Sincerely) It, was a memento from my mom. She passed away when I was young. Purrloin is my only family left. I did what I did so I could get out of here and start a new life. I would’ve found a way to reverse the damage eventually. I don’t, I have no reason to keep going without it. (Chuckles) It’s not like there’s much in this town. Ian’s expression doesn’t waver, as Rui now looks insulted. Rui: Say something! I just poured my heart and soul to you to get my Pokémon back! Isn’t that enough?! Ian walks past her, taking a seat on his motorcycle. Ian: You getting in or what? Rui: Huh? (Gleefully) Thank you, thank you! End Scene Crystal, Max and Brendan are in Agate Village, them giving their Pokémon massages using special cologne scents in front of Eagun’s house. Beluh and Eagun sit on chairs on the porch, watching. Crystal is working on Roserade, Max with Ralts and Brendan on Tentacruel. Beluh: It’s working. I can see their dark auras reducing and shrinking. Eagun: It is a good thing you thought of this idea. Crystal: I can feel it too. The Pokémon are less hostile than before. Max: How about it Ralts? Are you almost back to normal? Ralts: (Subdued anger) Ralts. Beluh: Ralts’ dark aura looks diminished, almost nonexistent. I think a trip to the Relic Stone will be beneficial for all of you. Brendan: I think we’re just waiting for Ian at this point. No point in making another trip if we can avoid it. Emolga: Emo! Emolga flies overhead, signaling that Ian’s there. Everyone returns their Pokémon, as they head down the hill. Crystal: Thanks again Beluh! We’ll be back later! The group goes down the hill and head to the Pokémon Center, as Ian and Rui come outside. Crystal is caught off guard by Rui’s appearance. Crystal: Who are you?! Max: Aren’t you the trainer that Ian battled at the colosseum? Rui: Ah, a smart one among the bunch! My name’s Rui, and Ian here (clinging to Ian’s arm) is gonna give me my Purrloin back! Crystal looks severely jealous, as Brendan looks confused. Brendan: Isn’t it a Shadow Pokémon? We can’t do that. Ian: Not without purifying it first. Rui: (With attitude) Wait, what?! That was never part of the deal! Crystal: Did you really think that Ian would just give it back to you in that state? It’s an unnatural state that— Rui: Oh, blah blah! We’ve already done this morally irresponsible notion already. I want my Purrloin! Rui reaches for Ian’s Pokéball belt, as he grabs her arm to stop her. She groans as he has a tight grip, trying to jar it away. Rui: Let me go, you brute! Rui pulls her arm away, as Ian walks off. Rui runs after him, as the others follow. They all walk through the forest to the Relic Stone, as Max approaches it first. Max: I wanna see this in action. Ralts, come on out! Max throws his Pokéball, choosing Ralts. Ian: Now, have it touch the stone. Max: Right. Ralts, touch the stone. Ralts walks forward, touching the Relic Stone. Green energy emanates from it, wrapping around Ralts’s arm and encasing its body. Ralts closes its eyes, as the dark aura becomes visible as it shatters. Ralts opens its eyes, greatly confused on its surroundings. Ralts: (Confused) Ralts? Max: Ralts? Do you, remember me? Ralts turns to look at Max, as its face lights up with glee. Ralts leaps into Max’s arms, cheering loudly as it rubs up to him. Max returns the hug. Max: Ralts! I’m so happy you’re back to normal! Rui sits on a rock, crossing her legs and inspecting her nails. Rui: (Unenthusiastic) Whoopee. It’s weak again. Can I get my Purrloin back? Crystal: You really don’t care about anything but yourself, do you? Rui: So glad you noticed. Ian: You wait your turn. The group continues with purification, as they purify Quagsire, Roserade, Torkoal, Tentacruel, and Poochyena. Quagsire has a bland expression, while Roserade and Torkoal look perplexed by their surroundings. Tentacruel wraps its tentacles around Brendan, him trying to get himself free, while Poochyena licks Max in the face with him laughing. Max: (Laughing) Poochyena, quit it! Ian: And now, for Purrloin. Ian opens a Pokéball, choosing Purrloin. It snarls angrily, catching Rui’s attention. She stands up, as everyone’s eyes focus on her. Rui: Ha! Hate to break it to you, but that stone won’t work on Purrloin! Its dark aura is too strong, compared to the other Pokémon you just used that thing on. Max: You can sense aura? Rui: (Groans) Why is everyone so obsessed by this? Brendan: Uh, perhaps because it’s not normal to! Ian: We won’t use the Relic Stone. Ian reaches into his bag, as he pulls out the Time Flute. Brendan and Max look confused by it. Max: That isn’t the Eon Flute. Brendan: What kind of flute is that? Ian: The Time Flute. The Relic Stone is supposedly powered by Celebi, the Time Travel Pokémon. And this flute, is supposed to call upon it. Crystal: You can summon Celebi?! A Mythical Pokémon?! Ian: With some luck, it’ll help purify Purrloin. Rui: And if it doesn’t work, I’m not getting Purrloin back, am I? Ian plays a C major chord on the Time Flute, the music scale echoing in a deep tone instead of a high pitch sound. The forest shines blue as the sound waves echo, as if resonating throughout time. A rift occurs in the sky, as a Celebi flies out of it. Celebi: Cele cele! Celebi flies around, inspecting everything and everyone. Rui is startled when Celebi blows between her legs, her holding her skirt down. Crystal snickers at this. Celebi then stops at Ian, examining the Time Flute. Ian: Celebi, we need your help. This Purrloin has been corrupted by modern technology. Can you reverse it to before that event? Have it go back to normal? Celebi looks confused, as it circles Purrloin. Purrloin growls angrily at it, Celebi tilting its head. It then places its hand on Purrloin’s head, as it releases blue pulse waves as a bell resonates. The Heal Bell localizes around Purrloin, resonating only on it and intensifying. Max: It’s using Heal Bell! Brendan: Does that move usually do this? We could’ve been doing that the whole time! Max: (Condescending) Surely it’s only because it’s Celebi. Purrloin’s dark aura responds to the Heal Bell, it dissipating from the Heal Bell. The dome and aura break at once, being released into the air. Purrloin looks perplexed, looking around to try and figure out where it is. Rui: (Elated) Purrloin! Purrloin turns, seeing Rui running towards it. Purrloin purrs happily and leaps into Rui’s arms. She nuzzles up against it, as Ian smirks. Celebi: Cele cele! Celebi rises up into the air, the rift reforming as it disappears into it. The Time Flute in Ian’s hands cracks, then crumbles to dust. Ian: I guess it’s just a one time deal. We can’t use it again to purify other Pokémon. Eagun: Was that Celebi I saw?! Eagun walks in, seeing the group with their newly purified Pokémon. Rui catches his eye, as he stares at her as if trying to recall something. Rui: Ew! Perv! (Dramatically) Ogling at such a gorgeous young woman as myself! Crystal: You’re the one dressed in a manner to be ogled over! Eagun: No, you remind me of someone. Anyway, I received a call from Mayor Es Cade from Phenac City. He had invited me to the grand opening of the Realgam Tower. I had turned it down, and recommended you kids. It seems as if he knows some of you, as he was thrilled to hear that you would attend. Crystal: Es Cade?! He did say he had planned on inviting us for saving Phenac City. Ian: What happened there? Brendan: Cipher had taken over the city when we arrived. Stored everyone under Justy’s gym. Max: I can’t believe you trained under such a powerful trainer like Justy! Why did you not tell us about him? Ian: (Pondering) Why would they hold a whole town hostage? Crystal: Huh? To lay a, (unconvincingly) trap for us? Max: They’d been doing it long since we got there. So that’s not it. Brendan: I see that look in your eye, Ian. You’re thinking Cipher’s involved with Realgam Tower. Ian: And if we’re invited guests, it could be a trap. Crystal: Which means we’re going directly into it. Ian: Exactly. Rui: I hate to interrupt what seems to be a terribly intriguing conversation, but it’s time to take me home. Crystal: (Lashing out) Don’t you have any consideration?! We’re talking about what could be a disaster event! And you think our priority is taking you home?! Rui: It’s not like you can leave me here with no way home! Ian: I thought you wanted to get out of Pyrite. Rui: But not abandoned somewhere else with no way to leave! Eagun: Relax, my dear. I will make sure you get home. Rui: (Exaggerated) Gggggreat. Ian: I have a few phone calls to make. We should all revamp our parties, with some new Shadow Pokémon to start purifying. Max: Right! Though, Ralts is gonna stick with me. Right buddy? Ralts: Ralts! The group all leaves the forest, as Eldes reveals himself from behind the trees. Eldes: So, the Time Flute works to such a level. Eldes holds up his own Time Flute, his face conflicted. Eldes: Should I really do this? Main Events * Rui returns. It's revealed that she can see aura. * The group purifies Ian's Quagsire, Max's Ralts and Poochyena, Crystal's Torkoal and Roserade, and Brendan's Tentacruel. * Ian uses the Time Flute to summon Celebi, which purifies Rui's Purrloin. It is returned to her following this. * The group prepares to go to Realgam Tower, expecting a Cipher trap. * Eldes is revealed to have obtained a Time Flute. Characters * Ian * Rui * Max * Crystal * Brendan * Beluh * Eagun * Eldes Pokémon * Emolga (Brendan's) * Celebi Shadow Pokémon * Claydol (Ian's) * Quagsire (Ian's, purified) * Purrloin (Rui's, purified) * Ralts (Max's, purified) * Poochyena (Max's, purified) * Torkoal (Crystal's, purified) * Roserade (Crystal's, purified) * Tentacruel (Brendan's, shiny, purified) Trivia * This episode marks the second time that a Shadow Pokémon has been purified, following Vs. Shadow Onix. * Rui returns into the series, with the personality of a snarky self centered girl. * Rui's ability to see aura is based off her character's ability to do so in Pokémon Colosseum. * All the Shadow Pokémon purified that didn't originally belong to gym leaders will be kept by their main trainer. * Poochyena, now purified, is Max's first official caught Pokémon. * Ian returns Purrloin to Rui, making it so he never officially owned a Dark type Pokémon. * Celebi functions like it did in Pokémon Colosseum when using the Time Flute. * Eldes obtained a Time Flute by completing the Mt. Battle Challenge. In Pokémon Colosseum, a Time Flute is available for the player in a chest right before the 100th battle. ** This means that Eldes conquered the Mt. Battle challenge of 100 trainers in no more than two-three days. That is about how much time has passed since Vs. Shadow Onix, where he assisted in getting the challenge back up and running. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Orre Category:Pokémon Tales: Cipher arc